Sztuka przemykania
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Zmiana funkcji. Wiedźmin, owszem, gra, owszem, ale z tematu zrobił mi się zsyp na komedyjki wszelakie, nie tylko przebierane. ;)
1. Chapter 1

– Brokilon to jedyna możliwa droga. Zaopatrzę cię, miecz ci dam, złoto ci dam, tylko w te pędy ruszaj…

– Saskia…

– Nie dam ci sczeznąć, Iorweth, rozumiesz? Nie po tym wszystkim!

– Nie rozumiem – odrzekł. – Co ja mam zrobić, Saskia? Moje komando wyrżnięto, kryjówki i skrzynki kontaktowe spalone, już drugi tydzień siedzę u ciebie pod łóżkiem…

– Podłogą – poprawiła bez nacisku Saskia. Powiodła wzrokiem po piwniczce, oceniając skalę wygód. Czysta pościel (jedwabna!), jadło i napitek, jakie Iorweth najbardziej lubił, komplet świec, żeby nie oślepł, woda i mydło, żeby nie zarósł brudem. Książki, żeby się nie nudził. Czyli wszelkie możliwe wygody versus powierzchnia na pięć kroków wzdłuż i trzy wszerz, brak okna, zaduch, brak fletu do grania i brak czegokolwiek, czym można popełnić honorowe samobójstwo. Naczynia były z gliny, sztućce z drewna, klapa w podłodze – to znaczy suficie – bez wystających elementów, a drzwi bez klamki, bo nie po to Saskia sama Iorwethowi ścieliła, by się na jej jedwabnej pościeli wieszał.

– Tutejsi Aen Seidhe to już właściwie Dh'oine, co do jednego. Brak mi nawet materiału na powstańców.

– Też mówię, przebij się…

– Do Brokilonu, którędy? Piechotą przez Temerię czy spłynąć Pontarem, a potem przez morze i…

– Właśnie – przerwała Saskia. – Przez Cidaris. Lammas się zbliża, tłumy tam teraz ściągają, wmieszasz się… Nie przerywaj mi! A stamtąd krok do Brokilonu, nikt cię nie przyuważy, jeśli zrobisz, jak mówię… Wiesz ty w ogóle, co się latem dzieje w Cidaris?

– Lammas – Iorweth wzruszył ramionami. – I co w związku z tym? Naprawdę myślisz, że przemknę się w czasie dożynek?

Smoczyca westchnęła, pokręciła głową.

– Dożynek – powtórzyła, po czym dodała z mieszaniną czułości i kpiny: - Nie miałeś czasu na młodzieżowe rozrywki, ja wiem. Wiem. Sprawa. Wojna. Ale przecież prowadziłeś młodzików, nikt ci nie przebąkiwał o sierpniu w Cidaris?

;

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Cidaris, jak to miasta portowe, stanowiło mieszankę wielokulturową. W opowieści Saskii miało to znaczenie o tyle, że od ładnych paru dekad wśród cidaryjskiej młodzieży panował kult muzyki ze Skellige, którą z kolei ochoczo i nieuchronnie próbowano wykonywać na instrumentach kontynentalnych. A po drodze przemieszano z elfimi balladami i krasnoludzkimi marszami na kotły i bębny. Nowy rodzaj muzyki, od swoich wyspiarskich korzeni nazywany _ynis_, został z miejsca odrzucony przez kulturalne towarzystwo – czemu Iorweth jakoś nie potrafił się specjalnie dziwić – i fakt ten, jak łatwo przewidzieć, tylko zachwycił buntowniczą smarkaterię, szczególnie niżej urodzoną. Krótko mówiąc, _ynis_ słuchało się jak Cidaris długie i szerokie, wyłączając tylko dwory, robiące za ostatnie bastiony kultury. Bastiony zdobywa się trudno, a młodzieży rzadko się chce, trudno więc się dziwić, że i najszerzej dostępna muzyka zataczała, cóż, coraz szersze kręgi.

A potem zdarzyło się tak, że dwóm młodzikom, studentom z Ban Ard, odechciało się studiów – nim to jednak nastąpiło, opanowali czar nagłaśniający. Był skandal. Było zgorszenie. Były nabite sakiewki.

I były tłumy małolatów oraz muzyków, sięgające czasem dwóch tysięcy chłopa, gromadzące się każdego lata pod Cidaris.

;

– Przejeżdżałam kiedyś w pobliżu – wzdychała w rozmarzeniu Saskia. – Gdybyś to widział, Iorweth! Namioty po horyzont, podium dla muzyków szerokie jak pokład galeona, a jaka muzyka! Grali tak, że pewnie na Skellige było słychać! I wszyscy razem, ludzie, elfy, krasnoludy, po bratersku tak, że…

– I ja mam się wmieszać w tłum zapijaczonych szczeniaków?

– Ty nie masz, ty się idealnie wmieszasz! Czy wiesz, co się teraz nosi na koncerty? – Oczy smoczycy zapłonęły, jakby przechwyciły odblask pożarów, święty ogień Sprawy, niech to diabli, Scoia'tael poszedłby w większe pożary, gdyby Saskia Smokobójczyni prowadziła z takim żarem w głosie i spojrzeniu.

– Chustę na Iorwetha! – kontynuowała tymczasem. – Kubrak na Wiewiórkę! Sztuczne nilfgaardzkie odznaczenia, właśnie, masz jeszcze jakieś? Nie? Szkoda, tak marnie wyglądały, że każdy wziąłby za podróbkę… W każdym razie, Iorweth! To jest twoja szansa i ty ją wykorzystasz, rozumiesz mnie?

Elf skinął bezwiednie głową.

;

Tym sposobem Iorweth, Lis Puszczy, najzacieklej poszukiwany Scoia'tael po tej stronie Jarugi, opuścił piwnicę, by wyruszyć do Cidaris. Solidnie uzbrojony, godnie zaopatrzony i starannie zakamuflowany. Na kamuflaż składały się: skórzana torba, skórzana kamizela, skórzany, nabijany mosiądzem pas, świecąca od sprzączek i ćwieków skórzana kurtka, do tego podkute krasnoludzkie buty, przez młodzież nazywane góralami. Spodnie i koszula, bogom dzięki, skórzane nie były. Były za to czarne. Najwyraźniej do atrakcji letniego koncertowania należała też śmierć z przegrzania. Całość uzupełniała ciemnoczerwona chusta na głowie, parę srebrnych kółek w uchu (dzieło Saskii) i pęk wyspiarskich wisiorów z foczych zębów, dyndający na piersi.

Kamuflaż tak oczywisty, że poza Cidaris właściwie wcale nie był kamuflażem. Ale był trikiem psychologicznym. Tylko ostatni idiota przekradałby się gdziekolwiek w podobnym stroju. Albo mag, bo wyłącznie magowie potrafiliby przejść bezszelestnie z kilogramowym obciążeniem na każdej stopie – nie raz i nie dwa Iorweth przemykał z góralami w ręku, zwłaszcza, że obrzydłe buciory niemożebnie obcierały.

Przekradania zresztą plan zakładał niewiele, tylko kilkadziesiąt mil od Doliny Pontaru.

– Za Ellander – mówiła Saskia – idź już głównym traktem. O tej porze roku to normalne, może nawet złapiesz okazję i zabierzesz się wozem, oj, no nie krzyw się, podejrzane by było, gdybyś się nie zabrał.

Tak więc Iorweth – tymczasowo Echel Traighlethan, namiętny słuchacz _ynis_ – maszerował raźno głównym traktem, w rozpiętej kamizeli, z kurtką i góralami przerzuconymi przez ramię. W każdym razie próbował być raźny na tyle, na ile to możliwe, gdy po latach spędzonych w lesie idzie się nagle w pełnym słońcu, bez jakiejkolwiek osłony, rzucając się w oczy z odległości mili.

Z oddali zaterkotał wóz. Iorweth – Echel – całkiem odruchowo wsunął się w cień, rzucany przez przydrożne topole. Furmanki zatrzymywać nie zamierzał, co najwyżej…

Woźnica na jego widok ściągnął lejce, pokiwał głową z wyrazem głębokiego zrozumienia na twarzy.

– Cidaris – powiedział. To nie było pytanie.

– Tak – Iorweth przywołał na twarz zdawkowy uśmiech, uniósł rękę w salucie wyuczonym od Saskii. Pięć zaciśnięta, dwa palce, mały i wskazujący, wystawione. Ciekawe, co to właściwie znaczy. – Cidaris.

– Siądźże, synku, co się będziesz piechotą wlec…

Tym sposobem Aen Seidhe łaskawie dał się podwieźć. I tak jeszcze paręnaście razy.

;

Droga wypadła bez większych przygód. Tylko dwa poderżnięte siepackie gardła, jeden nocleg zakończony ucieczką przez okno i jeden wędrowny kapłan, wyzywający od bezbożników. Bardzo spokojna ucieczka.

Jeśli poszczęści mu się jeszcze kawałek, będzie mógł dać znać Saskii, a potem…

– No! – Młynarzowa stanęła na koźle, wskazała przed siebie batem. – Tera mnie w lewo droga wypada, ty musisz prosto zagajniczkiem. Słyszysz, jak grają?

Muzyka aż po Skellige, myślał Iorweth, wchodząc w znajomy, wczesny zmierzch lasu. Odległy huk bębnów prowadził nieomylnie, tak jak echa, drobne, niewyraźne, nachodzące na siebie głosy rozbawionego tłumu. Już prawie, jeszcze tylko Cidaris, rozbawiony tłum młodziaków, a potem pozbędzie się górali, ćwieków i foczych zębów, i…

Elf odruchowo zboczył w zarośla, bezpieczne, osłaniające. Po dwóch krokach nadepnął na pierwszego trupa. Trup jęknął, osłabiając nieco wrażenie, co nie zmienia faktu, że Iorweth aż odwrócił głowę, by na niego popatrzeć. Różne rzeczy w życiu widział, ale jak dotąd nie zdarzyło mu się jeszcze chodzić po własnym sobowtórze.

No dobrze, może nieco przesadził z sobowtórem. Jęczący zewłok był elfem, owszem, ale blondynem. Z czerwoną chustą na głowie, owszem, ale zasłaniającą niewłaściwe oko. W skórzanej kurtce, owszem, ale bez sprzączek.

Nosił górale. A jakże.

;

Iorweth szybko skonstatował, że im dalej w las, tym mniej wolnych krzaków. Spod każdej, nawet najbardziej lichej paprotki dolatywało pochrapywanie lub odgłosy spółkowania, każdy jałowiec generował woń przetrawionej gorzały, spod każdego ostrokrzewu wystawała przynajmniej para górali. Scoia'tael przekraczał je odruchowo, powtarzając w myślach informacje.

Musi pobyć tutaj dwa dni, do końca festiwalu, a potem wmieszać się w tłum powracających birbantów. Sprawiać wrażenie podekscytowanego, iść z tłumem, salutować, dwa palce, wskazujący i mały. Podpinać się pod drobne grupy, a najlepiej w ogóle wybrać sobie jedną stałą kompanię. Pamiętać, że tutaj nie ma trup, są kapele. Gra się od dwunastu lat. To ważne, bardzo szanuje się tych, którzy byli tu od początku. Broń jest w porządku, może ją mieć na widoku. Iorweth po raz ostatni powtórzył sobie instrukcje, po czym odetchnął i wszedł prosto w tłum podochoconych Dh'oine.

;

Saskia przesadzała trochę z tymi namiotami aż po horyzont, ale fakt, na polach między Kerack a Cidaris rozłożył się teraz pokaźny obóz. Woń unosiła się niemal wojskowa: pot, gorzała, dym i zgrzana, wyprawiona skóra; ubiór Iorwetha rzeczywiście nie był tutaj niczym wyjątkowym, całe towarzystwo prezentowało wszelkie skórzane odcienie, ze szczególnym naciskiem na czerń. Metalowe ozdoby również wydawały się wszechobecne, może lepiej by zrobił, gdyby przedtem przekłuł sobie coś oprócz uszu? Czerwone chusty zdarzały się nagminnie, także wśród ludzi i niziołków.

Po wyjściu poza bezpieczną zasłonę drzew hałas ogłuszał, dezorientował na sekundę. Na podwyższeniu, może faktycznie szerokim jak pokład, grano na rogach i teorbanach, jakichś dziwnych, coś nie tak było ze strunami, mężczyzna w stroju kapłana rozdzierał sobie szatę na piersi, odsłonił wytatuowany symbol Wiecznego Ognia. Odwrócony. Saskia o tym mówiła, szokowanie, o to chodzi.

– Kto gra!?

– Fleder! – Spojrzenia pełne politowania zdradziły Iorwethowi, że zadał niewłaściwe pytanie.

Ludzi pod podwyższeniem było stosunkowo mało, większość porozchodziła się po obozie, zachodzące słońce prześwietlało namioty, ludzkie i nieludzkie sylwetki poruszały się na płóciennych płachtach. Okrzyki. Wyrzucane w górę pięści. Sterta butów, głównie górali, niedaleko studni.

– Hej! – huknął ktoś. – Zajebistą masz tę chustę, Iorweth normalnie!

– Skąd jesteś!? – dodał ktoś inny.

– Novigrad!

Wieść przyjęto z zachwytem.

– Patrz, my też! Chodź, napijemy się!

Tym sposobem Echem Traighletan załapał się na dyskusję o sztuce współczesnej.

;

– To już nie jest, kurwa, dawny Mahakam – westchnął łysy, obdarzony pokaźnym brzuchem wąsacz, zwany Janikiem (od dwunastu lat na Cidaris). Zebrane przy ognisku towarzystwo, w większości młodsze, przytaknęło gorliwie.

– Ja wiem, że oni te baby biorą tylko do pojedynczych kawałków – kontynuował Janik. – Ale jakiś niesmak jest. Męskie granie to męskie granie!

– Po co oni w ogóle angażują te baby? – zasięgnął informacji Echel, dbając o to, by w pytaniu zabrzmiało szczere oburzenie.

– Pod publikę!

– Łowią na cycki! Taka lala ino stoi i wygląda, i po co? Grania nie starczy?

– Echel, a twoja ulubiona kapela? – zainteresował się smagławy półelf.

– Sihill – mruknął Iorweth, sięgając po jedną z nazw, które podrzuciła mu Saskia. Potem upił trochę piwa. Wszyscy ciągnęli z jednego antałka, więc raczej mógł pić bez obawy, podejrzane by było, gdyby odmawiał.

Towarzystwo zaszemrało z aprobatą.

– He, a to jest ciekawe! – zauważył chudzielec w kolczastych naramiennikach. – Z ciebie to swój chłop, Echel. Nie jak reszta elfów, co tylko Alraunę…

– Alrauna jest w porządku, kiedy się dopiero zaczyna – smagławy najwyraźniej wziął zaczepkę do siebie. – Łączy gatunki, trochę _ynis_, trochę liryczna ballada…

– Morvin, druhu, gdybym chciał lirycznie i balladowo, to bym jechał do Wyzimy na Jaskra, a nie! Z czym do ludzi, kurwa?

– Uwaga, słoneczko już za lasem! – Janik dopił duszkiem swoje piwo, wstał. – Mahakam zaraz wchodzi.

– Idziesz? – zdziwił się mimowolnie Iorweth. Odpowiedziało mu wzruszenie ramionami.

– Co mam nie iść? Dekada słuchania zobowiązuje, nie?

;

Rozwiany, długowłosy brodacz – zapewne jeden z dwóch byłych studentów Ban Ard – wzniósł ręce, zakreślił nimi skomplikowany symbol. Tłum ryknął ochoczo, zafalował.

– JAK SIĘ BAWICIE!? – magowi udało się jakoś wybić ponad ogólny hałas, Scoia'tael po raz drugi tego dnia doznał wrażenia, jakby kawaleryjska trąba zagrała mu prosto w ucho.

– ZAJEBIŚCIE!

Ba, w ucho. W sam środek czaszki.

– NA KOGO CZEKACIE?!

– MA-HA-KAM! – wyskandował tłum, elfy, ludzie, krasnoludy, niziołki. – MA-HA-KAM!

Wtapiaj się w tłum. Iorweth wyrzucił w górę zaciśniętą pięść.

– NA-PIER-DALAĆ! NA-PIER-DALAĆ!

Mahakam był kapelą składającą się – cóż za zaskoczenie – z sześciu krasnoludów, uzbrojonych w dwa rogi, komplet bębnów, kocioł i teorban, dziwny, o lśniących metalowo strunach, których raczej nie szarpało się gołymi rękami.

I rzeczywiście – napierdalał.

;

Idź za tłumem. Kiedy inni krzyczą, krzycz. Kiedy inni skaczą, skacz.

I Iorweth się wtapiał, podskakiwał w miejscu, wymachiwał pięścią, telepał głową tak energicznie, że omal nie zgubił chustki, bębny, kotły, bębny, róg, teorban, bębny, bębny, bębny-

_Bloede caerme_!

Uczciwie rzecz biorąc, w opamiętaniu się bardzo pomogły mu górale, dokładniej zaś: rozwiązane sznurówki, które przydepnięto mu tak mocno, że omal się nie przewrócił. Elf przyklęknął szybko, by je zawiązać. Przy okazji powinien się rozejrzeć za jakąś elfią kompanią, materiał na żołnierzy pewnie znajdzie słaby, ale zawsze…

Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zrobiło się wokół niego bardzo luźno. Uniósł wzrok.

Śpiewak Mahakama wystąpił na brzeg podestu, uniósł powoli rękę, a tłum, urzeczony, rozstąpił się przed nim jak woda przed jakimś prorokiem z ludzkich bajań, zostawiając szeroki pas przestrzeni z samotnym Iorwethem pośrodku.

Elf skrzywił pogardliwie wargi. Władza, oczywiście. Krasnoludy są całkiem jak Dh'oine, lubią się napawać, ten tutaj pewnie przejdzie się teraz w tę i z powrotem pośród swoich wielbicieli. Proszę bardzo. Iorweth ze spokojem wrócił do sznurowania buta.

Sekundę później zwaliła się na niego ściana.

;

Namiot porządkowych zgromadził, oprócz służb: jednego poturbowanego Aen Seidhe, dwóch poturbowanych i mocno pijanych ludzi oraz trzech pokrwawionych niziołków, jak jeden mąż wygolonych, z pojedynczymi paskami włosów sterczącymi na czaszkach.

Niziołki wrzeszczały najgłośniej.

– Ludzie, ludzie – porządkowy uniósł ręce. – Znacie zasady: w krzakach to idźcie choćby i na topory, ale pod sceną żadnego żelastwa! Ma być, kurwa, kultura!

– To ten chuj złamany! – wrzasnął jeden z hobbitów, wskazując ręką na Iorwetha. – Ścisk, ściana, a ten kutas wyciąga kosę!

– Panie włazoo… – wtrącił jeden z ludzi, rudy, z brodą zaplecioną w krasnoludzki warkoczyk.

– Jego zamknijcie, nie nas! Myśmy są ofiary!

– Ofiary! – rozdarł się drugi człowiek, nadal boleśnie zgięty w pół. – Kastetami po jajach walicie, a teraz…!

– Zawszyj gębę, Gawain – uciszył go rudy. – Panie włazo – zwrócił się grzecznie do porządkowego. – Pan puści młodego… On sobie droge muś-siał wysiąć, bo się na niego ściana zwaliła, zadep… depto... no by go zagnietli…

– Ściana, ściana – porządkowy dla odmiany zaplótł ręce na piersi. – To jest Cidaris! Gdyby każdy tak sobie drogę wycinał, to wiecie, co by było!?

– Ale on nie wiział…

– Jak to nie widziałeś? – strażnik zignorował rudzielca, zmierzył Iorwetha surowym spojrzeniem. – Czego?

– Wiązałem sznurowadła – mruknął Iorweth.

– Że jak? – powtórzył z niedowierzaniem porządkowy. – W czasie ściany?

– No przesiesz mówie…

– Debil!

– Stulcie pyski! No więc? Jak to było?

;

Sprawę załatwiono polubownie. Wypadek, orzekli porządkowi, wynikający z niewiedzy nowicjusza. Są na to świadkowie. Pierwszy koncert, trzeba wybaczyć. Tylko nóż do odbioru pojutrze.

– A mówiłem! – powtarzał rudy Dh'oine, wieszając się Iorwethowi na szyi. – Paczę, ściana i ty na środku, to krzyczę! Spierdalaj! Spierdalaj! Ale ty nie słyszy-szysz, a potem ściana i…

– Mhm – Elf wyślizgnął się z objęć, wciąż lekko wstrzymując oddech.

– Ssuchaj, Echel, jak chzesz, to się dołącz, mamy namiot…

– Kompania na mnie czeka.

– A gzie się rozbiliście? Można obóz zrobiś, tak raśniej…

– Śpimy pod gwiazdami.

– No to nas odwiedź… Tu albo we Wyzimie. We Wyzimie, jak będziesz, to pytaj o Erika Mallone! Mallone, ulica Farbiarska!

– Erik Mallone – powtórzył Iorweth, uśmiechając się znienacka. Bardzo wilczo. – Erik Mallone, Wyzima, ulica Farbiarska. Zapamiętam.

Faktycznie zapamiętał.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiedźmin spróbował złapać oddech. Bezskutecznie. Żebra trzeszczały w potwornym uścisku, organy wewnętrzne zmieniały położenie, żołądek groził podejściem pod gardło i wypłynięciem przez usta. Cios spadł znienacka, wybił z płuc resztkę powietrza.

– Stój. Ani kroku.

Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Roche przy wiązaniu gorsetu pomaga sobie kolanem.

;

– Myślałam, że byliście pijani.

– Byliśmy – potwierdził Vernon. – Ale mam taki zwyczaj, że pamiętam, co zapowiadałem po pijaku. No więc, Triss? Zamierzasz nam pomóc czy nie?

– W przebraniu się za kurtyzany i przeprawieniu przez las, pod samym nosem Iorwetha? Owszem, mogę wam pomóc radą. Wybijcie to sobie z głowy.

– Dobrze, wytłumaczę po raz kolejny. Rzeka jest zablokowana, lasy obstawione przez elfy, nasze gęby zbyt znane. Stosunkowo bezpieczne są, uwaga, dziwki, ponieważ burdelmama z Flotsam kolaboruje ze Scoia'tael. Sprawę może załatwić tylko przebranie… albo iluzja. Która stanowi podobno za duży wysiłek.

– Dobrze, wytłumaczę po raz kolejny – Triss przewróciła oczami. – Utrzymanie ruchomej iluzji jest wystarczającym wysiłkiem już wtedy, gdy siedzi się spokojnie w wieży, ze wzmacniającymi artefaktami i komponentami. Taka iluzja, do tego podwójna, tworzona w warunkach polowych, właściwie w marszu…

– Ubrania, Triss. Barwiczki. Pożyczysz czy nie?

– Zapomnij.

;

W całym tym planie najgorsze było nawet nie to, że powstał przy kielichu, że był ryzykowny czy wręcz durny. Najgorsze, uznał Geralt, było to, że naprawdę nie miał lepszej alternatywy. Chodziło o to, by przemknąć, nie przedrzeć się, by uniknąć walki, bo na terenie Wiewiórek byli właściwie skończeni. Oczywiście, wiedźmin w razie potrzeby mógł odbić w locie strzałę. Jedną. Nie pięćdziesiąt. Zaraza.

– Przeżyjesz – poinformował go Vernon. – Nie masz wyjścia. No, gotowe – dodał, pozwalając wreszcie na pół uduszonemu Białemu Wilkowi odejść parę kroków.

– Ves!

– Tak jest – Ves posłusznie opuściła stanowisko pod drzwiami, zajęła się opancerzaniem swojego dowódcy. Nie powiedziała nic więcej, nie rzucała głupich dowcipów, nie chichotała, Geralt jednak nieomylnie odczytał wyraz jej twarzy. Widywał takie miny niejeden raz.

U gawiedzi, zlatującej się do dziwowiska.

;

Pomoc Triss, jak się okazało, nie była konieczna. Sprawę zaopatrzenia załatwiła już odwieczna, niepohamowana skłonność wojaków do szabrowania: ze spalonego podgrodzia unoszono, co tylko się dało, a koronki, świecidełka i delikatne materie były w cenie, fatałaszków na barce więc nie brakowało. Schody zaczynały się gdzie indziej.

Na pewno istniały istoty o wiele mniej podobne do kurtyzan niż Geralt czy Roche. Na przykład endriagi. Albo krabopająki. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że kamuflaż okazał się problematyczny w całej rozciągłości, od stóp do głów.

;

Vernon, w samych tylko gaciach i gorsecie (jasnobłękitnym, z fiołkowym obszyciem), maszerował od ściany do ściany, omawiając szczegóły planu.

– Zacznijmy od znalezienia naszych najsłabszych punktów – powiedział, po czym wymienił, odginając kolejne palce: – Cycki. Talia. Czego chcesz, Geralt?

– Temerskie lilie na sercu? Nie sądziłem, że aż taki z ciebie patriota, Vernon.

– Tatuaże są pomocne przy identyfikacji – uciął Roche. – Raz jeszcze: cycki, talia, ramiona.

– Stopy – wtrąciła milcząca do tej pory Ves. Wojowniczka wstała znad stosu butów, odrzucając gdzieś w kąt parę damskich ciżemek. – Jest szansa na to, że kurwy z Flotsam noszą krasnoludzkie trepy? Nic innego w rozmiarze nie mamy.

– Powiększenie to prosty czar – rozległ się głos od drzwi. – Zwłaszcza przedmiotów martwych. Nie powinnam po nim długo chorować.

– Triss – zdziwił się Geralt. – Zmieniłaś zdanie?

Czarodziejka przeszła obok, otarła się miękko o jego ramię, zapachniała frezją i narcyzem, nie omieszkała też pociągnąć go żartobliwie za kokardkę przy gorsecie. Stanęła na środku kajuty, wspierając dłonie na biodrach.

– Odnośnie planu? – odpowiedziała. – Nie. Nadal jest idiotyczny, ale zadbam przynajmniej, by był jak najmniej samobójczy. No więc, panowie, komu najpierw wyczarować pantofelki? Przy okazji radzę je od razu dobrać do kreacji, nie powiększę wam całej manufaktury.

;

Wybór Vernona padł na parę aksamitnych, ciemnoniebieskich ciżemek – jak się okazało, dowódca Niebieskich Pasów zamierzał patriotycznie wystąpić w swojej zwykłej bieli i błękicie. Kres tym planom położyła Ves, zauważając przytomnie, że paradowanie po lesie w barwach Temerii mogłoby zostać uznane za prowokację, a zresztą prostytutki zwykły ubierać się bardziej jaskrawo. Roche odpowiedział oschle, że nie ma zwyczaju łazić po burdelach, ale do uwag się zastosował, wymieniając biel na cytrynową żółć. Ciżemki pasowały i do tego.

Geraltowi przypadły czerwone pantofelki z klamerkami, dobrane drogą długiej, burzliwej dyskusji. Dyskusja zaczął się zresztą, można rzec, z zupełnie przeciwnego końca: stwierdzono mianowicie, że żadna warstwa pudru – ani mąki, ani nawet wapna, bogowie raczą wiedzieć, skąd wziętego na barce – nie jest w stanie pokryć szram na twarzy i szyi. Kurtyzany na Północy twarzy z zasady nie zasłaniały. Pomysł wystylizowania wiedźmina na zerrikańską tancerkę o liczku zakrytym woalem padł z powodów zasadniczych: na powiewne szarawary i skąpe biustonosze było za zimno, ten egzotyczny przyodziewek zdekonspirowałby ich natychmiast, a zresztą skąd, do jasnej zarazy, miałaby się wziąć zerrikańska tancerka na temerskim zadupiu?

Tutaj Vernon, Triss i Ves utworzyli trzyosobowe konsylium do spraw fryzury, bimbające absolutnie na to, co może mieć do powiedzenia główny zainteresowany. Trzeba ufarbować mu włosy, upierała się Triss, choćby i korą z dębu. Są zbyt rozpoznawalne. Roche oświadczył, że o to chodzi. We Flotsam przyda się taki straszak w postaci wiedźmina z reputacją, a jaki jest jego znak rozpoznawczy? Białe włosy. Zostają. Bezwzględnie.

Geralt poprosił, by łaskawie dali mu znać, kiedy już ustalą: chcą go czesać, golić, farbować czy wypchać trocinami, i poszedł się odlać. Kiedy wrócił, konsylium zapowiedziało, że będzie go przypiekać. Żelazkami. Podobno wedle najnowszej mody z Toussaint, uważającej za szczyt elegancji białe, pudrowane loki. Moda zdążyła dotrzeć już do niektórych burdeli, wyfiokowana dziwka nie powinna więc specjalnie dziwić.

– A jakie to praktyczne – orzekł z zadowoleniem Roche. – Na włosy puder, do tego te wachlarze i obroże, i cała twarz odmieniona! Znaki rozpoznawcze zakryte, tylko iść i zdobywać twierdze!

Polityczne możliwości, jakich dostarczały południowe kiecki, obeszły wiedźmina najmniej z tego wywodu.

– Obroże? – powtórzył tępo.

– Z koronki. Czy innego tiulu. Bliznę powinno zasłonić.

Tym sposobem Geraltowi przypadła suknia w stylu Toussaint, wiśniowa, wytłaczana w… cóż, Triss litościwie nazywała to materią z deseniem _Viola pumila_. Reszta towarzystwa utrzymywała, że odziewa go w sukienkę w fiołki.

;

– Żadnych obcasów? – zdziwiła się niewinnie Triss. – Jesteście pewni? Przy tak misternym kamuflażu wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy detal i…

Okazało się, że detal był przemyślany, dopracowany i jak najbardziej zgodny z realiami Flotsam. Wysokie obcasy objęto zakazem po tym, jak jedna z tamtejszych dam odrzuciła zaloty komendanta, łamiąc mu kość śródstopia.

– Kurwi syn jest we Flotsam wszechmocny – mruknął Vernon. – Zaraza, prawie mi źle z tym, że to dzięki jego złamanemu kulasowi nie połamię swoich.

Na tym zakazy i ograniczenia się nie kończyły; w mocno konserwatywnej, jak to zwykle z zadupiami bywa, Dolinie Pontaru panował również zakaz obnażania się. Dekolty, rozcięte spódnice, gołe ramiona, każdy skrawek kobiecej skóry powyżej nadgarstka i poniżej szyi uważano za grzeszny, a grzesznice ochoczo stawiano pod pręgierze, kiedy wypadkiem nie było kogo wieszać. Prostytutki stosowały się więc do zakazu sumiennie, chodziły skromnie zapięte i powłóczyste, ale za to –ażurowe, koronkowe i prześwitujące, gdzie tylko mogły. Nie ichże to przecie wina, że stary materiał się przeciera, występne ciała mają przecie szczelnie osłonięte, wielebni kapłani mogą sami pomacać, jeśli chcą się przekonać.

Dla całej wyprawy miało to znaczenie zasadnicze: koronki całkiem sprawnie kryły blizny, tatuaże i nadmierne owłosienie. Muskularnych ramion nie kryły, ale tutaj, uznała Triss, obejdzie się nawet bez magii. Wystarczy igła, nitka i optyka. Krótkie, silnie falbaniaste rękawki, dekolty w kształcie litery V (pod nimi, naturalnie, wysokie aż pod szyję koronkowe giezłeczka), a do tego rękawiczki powyżej łokci. Jedwabne, co prawda na granicy pęknięcia w szwach, ale jednak – na granicy. Skórkowe popękały przy pierwszej przymiarce.

;

Wiedźmin był przekonany, że biusty akurat imitować łatwo – ot, bierze się garść siana, względnie dwa dorodne jabłka, wpycha za dekolt i po problemie. Siano jednak nie dawało się uklepać w należyty kształt, w dodatku gryzło niemożebnie. Jabłka też były przeciw niemu: identyczny komplet trafił się tylko jeden, i to Vernonowi. Geralt westchnął i zajął się dalszym przetrząsaniem zapasów.

Gruszki miały niewłaściwy kształt. Kapusta rozmiar. Buraki brudziły. Rzepa… Wiedźmin zważył w rękach dwie dorodne bulwy. Rzepa mogła się nadać.

;

Od dotarcia na miejsce dzielił ich tydzień, przeznaczony na odpoczynek, regenerację, rekonesans i musztrę. Nie wystarczyło takiej kiecki wdziać, trzeba było jeszcze umieć w niej chodzić. Geralt dziwnym trafem nie umiał. Przystawał co chwilę, gdy spódnica plątała mu się między nogami, przydeptywał brzegi, nie wiedział, co robić z rękami.

Przemaszerowali jeszcze raz, zatoczyli koło. Vernon przodem, z kamienną miną i w zawziętym milczeniu człowieka, który błaźni się dla wyższych celów. Wiedźmin uświadamiał sobie powoli, że w zachowaniu oficera jest coś bardzo, bardzo niepojącego…

– Geralt, w ten sposób wymieciesz całą ściółkę z lasu! Przytrzymaj spódnicę! – zakomenderowała Triss. Skrzywiła się. – Jedną ręką! Jesteś kurtyzaną, nie wieśniaczką z fartuchem pełnym buraków!

Vernon manewrował swoją spódnicą bez przypominania, wydawało się nawet, że podkasuje, przytrzymuje i zamiata ogonem całkiem naturalnie. Odruchowo wręcz.

Ves, jak zwykle wsparta o ścianę, obserwowała ich musztrę z wyrazem spokojnej, acz natężonej uwagi, krzyżując ręce na piersiach; brakowało jej tylko opłotka i zgrai sąsiadek.

;

Wiedźmin podprowadził dziewczynę w kąt kajuty, czując na sobie wzrok Roche'a, raczącego się piwem z resztą kompanii. W męskim stroju.

– Słuchaj, Ves, czy Niebieskie Pasy już kiedyś… ekhm… przemykały się incognito?

Ves odsunęła się natychmiast, ugodziła go równie bacznym spojrzeniem, co jej dowódca.

– Nic ci do naszych tajnych akcji, wiedźminie.

– Po prostu zastanawiam się, gdzie Vernon opanował chodzenie w kieckach do ziemi. Ba, w ogóle w kieckach.

– Ach, to… To się zaczęło dużo wcześniej.

– To znaczy?

– Kiedy był jeszcze maleńkim dzieckiem – Ves uśmiechnęła się z autentyczną czułością. – Jego matka bardzo chciała mieć dziewczynkę, więc przez pierwszych kilka lat… No cóż, udawała, że ma.

– A skąd ty to niby wiesz? Nie uwierzę, że sam ci opowiedział.

Rysy wojowniczki stwardniały w jednej chwili.

– Skąd wiem, stąd wiem – odparła sucho. – Mam swoje źródła.

Geralt nie zadawał więcej pytań.

;

Iluzja, trzeba przyznać, była pierwszej klasy. Loki lśniły jedwabiście, wiły się przy każdym ruchu, spływały krętą, łagodną falą, kiedy odrzucało się je z ramienia. Reagowały na ruch i światło jak prawdziwe włosy, poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do przypieczonej fryzury Geralta, nie zalatywały spalenizną. Wiedźmin pewnie sam chętnie by zatopił w nich dłonie, gdyby nie był zajęty próbami rozluźnienia gorsetu.

Triss nawet nie dała się długo namawiać. Wyraziła tylko zdziwienie, że Niebieskie Pasy nie wyszabrowały kilku peruk, doprawdy. Albo nie zdjęły paru elfkom skalpów, przecież to taka miła rozrywka.

– No i świetnie – odezwał się Roche, pilnie studiując swoje odbicie w wiadrze. – Tylko czemu akurat blond?

– Pasuje do błękitu. Cóż to, fryzura nie odpowiada?

– Brwi mam w innym kolorze.

– Przecież i tak musicie je wydepilować. Najnowsza moda zakłada wysokie, bezwłose czoła, ewentualnie brwi narysowane węgielkiem.

– Triss – odezwał się szybko Geralt, uprzedzając replikę Roche'a. – Nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale nie zmieniamy stylu na stałe. Wyskoczymy z tych fatałaszków, jak tylko dotrzemy do Flotsam, więc o trwałych okaleczeniach nie ma mowy.

– Nie możemy stawić się przed Loredo wypacykowani jak dziwki – streścił niecierpliwie Vernon. – Ani wygoleni jak pederaści.

– Och, nie bądźcie dziećmi! To prawie nie boli. Powiecie, że opaliliście sobie brwi w starciu ze smokiem.

Fiszbiny piły niemożebnie, głowa w przypieczonych lokach swędziała, sztuczny kwiatek przy tiulowej obróżce drapał w szyję.

– A nie możesz zrobić tego magicznie? – zapytał z nadzieją Geralt, podarowując sobie walkę ze strojem.

– Po magicznej depilacji włosy już nie odrastają – wyjaśniła tonem świętej cierpliwości. – Zresztą od twojej iluzji, Vernon, głowa mnie boli. Jesteś mi winien rewanż. Siadaj na tym stołku, w tej chwili.

;

Geralt otworzył drzwi do kajuty Roche'a. Ułamek sekundy później zanurkował za nie z powrotem.

– Cholera jasna! Tak trudno zapukać!? – Vernon doskoczył z szelestem falban, szarpnął za klamkę tak silnie, że tylko wiedźmiński refleks uratował Geralta przed wpadnięciem do środka na zbity pysk. Ostrza wrażone w deski wciąż jeszcze drżały.

– Czego chcesz?

– Wachlarza. – Wiedźmin złapał rzucony mu rekwizyt, wskazał spojrzeniem na drzwi. – Co to było?

– Wachlarz – burknął dowódca Niebieskich Pasów, wyrywając pociski. Usiadł na pryczy, zgarniając zręcznie fałdy spódnicy, pochylił się nad tłoczeniem żelastwa z powrotem między malowany atłas. – Widzisz tego motyla u dołu? Przy naciśnięciu wyrzuca ostrza. Właśnie sprawdzałem zasięg.

Umilkł na chwilę, zachrząkał.

– Zaraza – westchnął wreszcie. – Wiem, że przekradamy się bez awantur, a w razie czego mam po sztylecie za podwiązkami, ale… Ech, muszę mieć jakąś broń na wierzchu, tak tylko, by oprzeć rękę. Jakoś mi głupio bez tego.

Głupio ci, pomyślał wiedźmin, obserwując dowódcę służb specjalnych, wachlującego się melancholijnie, z barwiczką na twarzy i jabłkami w staniku. No coś podobnego.

;

O tym, jakim szacunkiem u swoich ludzi cieszył się Roche, najlepiej świadczyła powaga, z jaką rzeczeni ludzie podeszli do próby generalnej. Niebieskie Pasy przyglądały się defiladzie kurtyzan w skupieniu, bez żartów i rechotów, za to z mnóstwem merytorycznych uwag.

– Ogólnie dobrze – orzekł Fenn. – Tylko cycki wam zanadto skaczą.

Wiedźmin musiał się z nim zgodzić. Rzepy faktycznie chybotały się przy każdym ruchu, z trudem hamował odruch poprawiania ich co sekundę.

– Geralt za mało kręci tyłkiem – dorzucił Trzynastka.

– A teraz znowu zanadto! Nie chwiej się, tylko tak, no… huśtaj biodrami bardziej!

– Poza tym – dorzucił bystrooki Czyżyk – jajca się wam odznaczają, panowie.

Przez ostatni tydzień wiedźmin zdążył niemalże przywyknąć do mrowienia spojrzeń na karku, w końcu co jak co, ale powodów do gapienia się dostarczali z Vernonem sporo. Ale i tak poczuł się nieswojo, gdy wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli mu na krocze.

– Zaklęcie redukujące? – zasugerowała Triss.

– NIE! – Geralt i Roche zareagowali jednocześnie.

– O krótkotrwałym działaniu, oczywiście.

– Zapomnij – uciął Vernon.

– Czarowałaś pół dnia, z przemęczenia możesz coś przekręcić – tłumaczył Geralt. Triss przewróciła oczami.

– Wy i wasze kompleksy… Przecież nie zamierzam was kastrować!

– Wiemy. Znamy twoje umiejętności, nasze obawy są irracjonalne, to mniej niebezpieczne od przeciętnej bitwy, niemniej…

– Żaden chłop swojego chuja w hazard nie stawi – dokończył stanowczo Trzynastka. – Tyle ci powiemy, magiczko.

Pasy zaszemrały w przypływie męskiej solidarności. Albo tylko w odruchu stawania murem za dowódcą, bo szemrała również Ves. Tak czy inaczej, wiedźmin był im wdzięczny. Zwłaszcza wojowniczce, która zaoferowała nawet błyskawiczne doszycie dodatkowych falban.

;

Powinni zaprotestować, gdy Triss dogoniła ich przy schodzeniu z barki. W każdym razie Geralt powinien, tak po rycersku, nie zezwolić damie na narażanie życia. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że Aksję czarodziejka by odbiła, argumenty miała rozsądne, a poza tym, zaraza, po kilku miesiącach męskiego stroju widok Triss Merigold w zielonej, ażurowej i diablo obcisłej sukni zamknął gęby obu konspiratorom. Ale to po kilku chwilach, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że je rozdziawili.

– Dobra jest – mruknął cicho Vernon, gdy kurtyzany ruszyły leśnym duktem. – Jeśli są tu jakieś elfy, zagapią się na nią, nie na nas.

– Chcesz zrobić z Triss żywą tarczę? – zniesmaczył się, równie cicho, wiedźmin.

Spojrzenie, jakim odpowiedział Roche, uchodziłoby pewnie za dużo chmurniejsze i zimniejsze, gdyby nie deficyt brwi, spod których zwykł takie spojrzenia rzucać.

– Sama się zgłosiła, tak? Ja tylko doceniam poświęcenie... hipotetyczne.

;

Flotsam leżało na najdalszych rubieżach Temerii, przysłowiowym wręcz zadupiu, pełnym lasów, bagien i zapomnianych od ludzi i nieludzi bezdroży. Wiewiórki zaś grasowały małymi oddziałami po całej okolicy, dlatego szansa napotkania Iorwetha we własnej osobie była śmiesznie niska. Takiego pecha nie mogę mieć nawet ja, myślał Geralt, otrząsając spódnicę z igliwia. Z drugiej strony, drobnica, kiedy ją zostawić samą sobie, bywa nieobliczalna, więc...

Rozmyślania przerwał mu dźwięk dosyć nieoczekiwany, mianowicie smętny zaśpiew fletu. Wiedźmin uniósł wzrok – i poczuł, jak zlewa go zimny pot.

Kiedy pomyślał o przedefilowaniu przez las – ciągnący się przecież, cholera, przez całą dolinę! – jawnie, samotrzeć, pomysł z kamuflażem wydał mu się nagle jakby mniej idiotyczny.

;

Iorweth na przemarsz kurtyzan zareagował nad wyraz obojętnie – nie przerwał nawet gry, skinął tylko nieznacznie głową na znak, że mogą iść dalej. Komando za to, choć niewidzialne, używało sobie na całe gardło.

– Ej, lala – dobiegło z zarośli – ile za obciąganie!?

– Tę rudą jebałbym nawet na jeżu!

– Jakie cycki!

– Kiedy jasna, to i ciasna!

Geralt szedł, wyprostowany jak struna, huśtał biodrami, drobił nogami, krył twarz za wachlarzem i jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w wachlarz w ręku Roche'a. Dowódca Pasów milczał, oczywiście, kołysał się wdzięcznie, jasne, a przy tym wachlował tak gwałtownie, że aż fruwały iluzoryczne loki.

– Vera! – zawołała gromko Triss; głos, trzeba przyznać, jej nie drżał. – Wierę, żeś rozpalona, ale nie wachluj się tak, bo. Cały. Puder. Zwiejesz.

Geralt przymknął oczy, odetchnął, wyparł wszelkie ostrza ze świadomości – i zachichotał gardłowo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kwestie honorowe**

Przyjazdy gości na zamek, kiedy człowiek już dorósł i się napatrzył, wcale nie były takie interesujące, jak by się mogło wydawać. Dostojni rycerze najczęściej nie mieli wcale ochoty opowiadać o bohaterskich czynach, zbywali machnięciem ręki, a między sobą rozmawiali o rzeczach nudnych, cenach zboża, słupkach granicznych albo kłopotach z nieludźmi. Na ucztach zaś, kiedy już zaczynało robić się naprawdę zabawnie, ochmistrzyni przychodziła i odsyłała do spania. I nieważne, że tym razem w Denesle gości sam król. Pożegnać się z gośćmi, odmówić modlitwę i spać. Bez pardonu ni apelacji, przedkładał kuzynowi Zygfryd, przemawiając z głębin swego dziesięcioletniego doświadczenia. Arjan La Valette, młodzian dziewięcioletni, w pełni się zgadzał, dodając jeszcze, że to bez sensu, bo jak goście popiją, to i tak ich wszędzie słychać. Zdania Radowida, liczącego sobie zaledwie sześć wiosen, młodzieńcy nie raczyli brać pod uwagę. I bez tego dostarczał im wystarczająco powodów do irytacji.

Z samego rana królewicz Radowid wyraził życzenie opuszczenia fraucymeru i pobawienia się z chłopcami. Czy raczej, zdaniem Arjana, psucia chłopcom zabawy. Królewicz, może z racji noszenia dziecięcej sukienki, biegał przeraźliwie wolno. Zagadek nie znał, księżniczką ani smokiem być nie chciał, a w trzech się pojedynkować jakoś głupio. Miał co prawda blaszaną wiwernę, prawdziwe cudności, ale nikomu nie pozwalał jej dotykać. I ryczał za każdym razem, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Czyli właściwie cały czas. A że, choć najniższy wiekiem, był też Radowid najwyższy tytułem, chłopcy zdawali sobie niejasno sprawę, że nie wypada zwyczajnie zrejterować przed nim na drugi koniec zamku ani spacyfikować wiadrem nasadzonym na głowę. Rzecz wymagała dyplomacji tak jakby. I to szybko, uznał Zygfryd, bo Arjan, nigdy cierpliwością nie grzeszący (w dodatku poddany Temerii), przy następnym wybuchu królewskiego płaczu zaczynał się już wyraźnie oglądać za jakimś cebrzykiem.

– Wasza Wysokość – przemówił tedy przyszły pan na Denesle do swego przyszłego suzerena. – Tak myślę, że myśmy, jako wasale Waszej Mości… Królewskiej, powinni wam służyć. A wyście powinni rządzić ze stolicy. I tronu. Albo wieży. Twierdzy – poprawił szybko, bo wieża za bardzo się z księżniczkami kojarzyła. – A my powinniśmy na rozkaz, no… Służyć. Hołdy składać, i przynosić sztandary...

Ale Jego Wysokość siedzieć wysoko musiał. Na przykład w komnacie sypialnej, na pierzynach spiętrzonych wspólnymi wysiłkami tak wysoko, że Radowid niemal zawadzał o baldachim swą wkrótce koronowaną głową. A rycerze pobiegną tymczasem po jakiś sztandar do złożenia u stóp. Wrócą zaraz.

– Ale ty łżesz – zachichotał Arjan, gdy zbiegali pędem po krętych schodach.

– Wcale nie! – zaprzeczył gorąco Zygfryd. – Ja tylko obiecałem. No i przecież przyjdziemy do niego. Później.

;

– Broń się!

– Stawaj!

– Za Temerię!

– Denesle!

Na dziedzińcu wrzał bój, drewniane miecze rąbały zaciekle o blaszane tarcze. Srebrne, swoich herbowych zabawek Arjan bowiem nie zabrał. A szkoda, bo pod łóżkiem trzymał hełm z przyłbicą, przydałby mu się teraz, by głupiemu Redańczykowi pokazać.

– No upadnij! Ty już umarłeś!

– Nie umarłem! – oburzył się Arjan i na dowód z impetem huknął tarczą o tarczę.

– Dostałeś w głowę!

– Trochę! Dziewczyny biją mocniej!

– Masz rozwaloną głowę!

– Paladyn Randolf zabił dziesięciu Rivów, gdy mu się mózg uszami wylewał!

– Ale ty nie jesteś Randolfem! – wrzasnął Zygfryd, teraz już rozeźlony. – I walczysz moją bronią!

Tak haniebne sknerstwo rozgniewało wreszcie Arjana. Waleczny La Valette rzucił wzgardliwie tarczą o bruk.

– To się baw sam ze sobą!

– No nie bądź taki…

Arjan zamierzał, owszem, być taki. Nie zamierzał za to dawać się pobić, ani bawić więcej tymi głupimi obcymi tarczami, ani…

Zgoda nadeszła niespodziewanie, w postaci donośnego, choć odległego jeszcze, głosu ochmistrzyni. Za którym dał się wysłyszeć równie odległy a wyraźny bek Radowida.

– ZYGFRYD! ARJAN!

Kuzyni spojrzeli po sobie i bez słowa umknęli z placu boju.

;

Umykając – przez czeladną, kuchnie, boczny korytarz, boczną sień, czyli prosto do warzywnika właściwie – młodzi wojowie porzucili broń, kontynuowanie pojedynku było tedy niemożliwe. W każdym razie na płaszczyźnie zbrojnej. Bo na honorowej zdolni byli zawsze, nawet po mało rycerskiej ucieczce. Krótko mówiąc, Zygfryd z Arjanem, upewniwszy się, że pościg nie nadciąga, zajęli się grą w wyzwania, czyli ciskaniem sobie rękawic pod nogi i wynajdywaniem coraz wymyślniejszych prób honorowych. Przeskacz od muru i z powrotem na jednej nodze. Zjedz niedojrzały agrest bez krzywienia się. Zajrzyj pomywaczce pod spódnicę. Uskub kogutowi pióro z ogona. Wejdź na dach kurnika.

I może w zemście za ten kurnik właśnie Arjan w pewnym momencie zawołał:

– Wyzywam cię, Zygfrydzie z Denesle! – Tu cisnął przeciwnikowi mocno już sfatygowaną rękawiczkę. – Pobujaj się na kołowrocie!

Zygfryd się zawahał, wysokości bowiem nie lubił, i to na ta tyle, że zrezygnował nawet z podkradania konfitur, wymagającego wejścia na wysoki zydel. No, ale wyprawy do spiżarni nie odbywają się na drodze honorowej. Całkiem odwrotnie nawet. I rzadko bierze w nich udział Arjan, a nawet jeśli, to bez takiej zadowolonej miny jak teraz. Nie można przecież dać się dziecku pokonać.

Wejście na cembrowinę poszło jeszcze szybko i sprawnie, przesadnie wysoka na szczęście nie była. Za to szeroka owszem, studnia w warzywniku była okręgiem o średnicy… sporej, tak na oko Zygfryda, w którym pociemniało raptownie. Nie, zaraz, pociemniało, bo w studnię spojrzał. Do wiadra mógłby, przy wychyleniu, ręką sięgnąć… Albo nie. Lepiej skoczyć. Na rękach bujać się ciężko, doskoczy przecież, to niedaleko przecież.

– Tchórzysz? – zapytał radośnie Arjan. I Zygfryd, z bojowym okrzykiem na ustach, skoczył.

Wiadro, jak i cała studnia, spore było, do polewania grządek lub pojenia koni. Sznur był gruby, kołowrót mocny, ciężar szczupłego dziesięciolatka mogły spokojnie wytrzymać. I wytrzymały. Ceber nie zjechał nawet specjalnie nisko, paręnaście cali zaledwie. Po kilku krew ścinających szarpnięciach i jednym przyprawiającym o bezdech przechyleniu na bok Zygfryd uznał się za uratowanego. Zakołysał się jeszcze parę razy, by wyzwania dopełnić i już mógł studnię opuścić.

Czy raczej, zrozumiał w nagłym przebłysku paniki, właśnie niespecjalnie mógł. Rękami trzymał się sznura. Tyłkiem tkwił w wiadrze. Nogi dyndały mu nad przepaścią. Krótko mówiąc, punktu oparcia brakło. Zeskoczyć nie było jak. No chyba, że do studni. Nie, oczywiście, że się da. Jakoś. Na pewno, myślał Zygfryd, kurczowo wczepiając palce w sznur. Tylko trzeba, zaraz, najważniejsze to nie patrzeć w dół.

Spojrzał w dół.

– Arjan – jęknął bezgłośnie. Zaraz jednak poprawił się: – Wyzywam cię, Arjanie La Valette!

– Rękawicy nie rzuciłeś!

– Tchórzysz!?

– Nigdy!

– Wyzywam cię! – powtórzył Zygfryd, zamykając oczy. – Leć po ochmistrzynię.

;

Może Arjan wreszcie skojarzył fakty, a może ochmistrzyni narobiła rabanu, tak czy inaczej, ku głębokiemu zawstydzeniu Zygfryda, do warzywnika zleciał się tłum. Oprócz czeladzi nadbiegli też rodzice i nawet paru gości; z natężenia lamentów sądząc, do uszu matki doszło już nawet nie, że Zygfryd nad studnią wisi, ale że na dnie studni spoczywa.

Czyli będzie lanie.

;

Eyck nie był człowiekiem skorym do rękoczynów, zwłaszcza wobec dzieci. Tym zresztą, uznał, niechybnie zajmie się Adelina, jak już przejdzie jej wybuch macierzyńskiej troski. Ech, La Valette'owie…

Upewniwszy się zatem, że Zygfryd opuścił studnię w jednym kawałku, polecił mu tylko iść do kapliczki i podziękować bogom za zratowanie od złej przygody. Wytłumaczył też, że rycerz ciska swą rękawicę wtedy jeno, gdy chce walki. Wzywanie do innych czynów, choćby i brawurowych, nie pojedynkiem jest, a zakładem. Zakład z kolei to ekwiwalent dla ludzi prostych, zdolności honorowej nie mających, i jako taki nie przystoi szlachetnie urodzonym.

– A swoją drogą – dodał Eyck, tknięty nagłą myślą. – Jakże się stało, żeś wszedł na kołowrót? Myślałem, że lękasz się przepaści?

Jego latorośl popatrzyła na swoje buty, powierciła się niespokojnie.

– Lękam się – bąknęła. – Ale tu o wyzwa… o zakład chodziło, więc wszedłem.

O, to wyznanie całkiem odmieniało postać rzeczy. Eyck, rycerz bez skazy ni zmazy, rozpromienił się nagle w poczuciu ojcowskiej dumy. Zakłady zakładami, rozrywka może i gminna, ale jakże się gniewać, gdy mu jedyny syn, dziecko drewnianym jeszcze mieczem wojujące, już w tym wieku rycerskie cnoty wykazuje? Karcić za odwagę? Łajać za zwalczenie w sobie trwogi? Niedoczekanie!

Eyck, rozjaśniony jak niebiosa wiosenne, wygłosił płomienną przemowę o konieczności stawania w szranki z własnym strachem. Przedtem zaś tkliwie zmierzwił swojemu jedynakowi włosy i porwał go do kuchni, coby jakimś ciastkiem albo pieczonym jabłkiem wykład podeprzeć.

;;;

– Zygfryd ma lęk wysokości? – zdumiała się rudowłosa medyczka, której Arjan opowiedział tę historię. – Przecież w Wyzimie co wieczór spacerował po murach, i to samym brzegiem!

Markiz uśmiechnął się do niej spomiędzy bandaży.

– Mniemam, że właśnie dlatego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Słońce u stóp**

_Na zamówienie Wisienki. _

Już w drzwiach odwrócił się, pocałował baronową jeszcze raz.

– Dobranoc, Luizo – wyszeptał tkliwie.

– Dobranoc, mój panie – odszepnęła Luiza. Wyjrzała na zewnątrz, zaniepokojona, czułym ruchem zapięła mu pelerynę pod samą szyją. – Tylko nie zazięb się, proszę. Doprawdy, czy w Wyzimie zawsze musi trwać takie oberwanie chmury?

– Chmury? – zdumiał się Foltest. Podniósł rękę. Faktycznie, padało. Lało wręcz, chyba nawet jemu na głowę.

– Tam, gdzie stoisz, o pani, słońce świeci cały czas – zapewnił z żarem. I pocałował Luizę raz jeszcze, już naprawdę ostatni, po czym odetchnął szeroko, pełną piersią i zbiegł po schodkach kamieniczki na ulicę. Powóz już czekał. Foltest odprawił go szerokim machnięciem ręki, któremu towarzyszył nie mniej szeroki uśmiech. Zaiste, słońce mu świeciło, świat tańczył, w powozie by teraz nie wysiedział. Deszcz? Furda deszcz! Miłość go grzała, wino go grzało, ten tkliwy, ach, głos Luizy go grzał, że on sam, król przebrany za kupca, tańczyłby teraz, śpiewał, krzyczał z radości na całą Wyzimę.

Tymczasem ruszył przed siebie tanecznym, rozkołysanym krokiem, machając kupiecką laseczką i nucąc pod nosem. Da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da - a ,chędożyć! Jego miasto czy nie? Jeśli ma ochotę śpiewać na ulicy, to będzie śpiewał na ulicy! A miał, miał dziką ochotę śpiewać w ten deszcz, i z deszczem też, i z całym światem – nawet z tym przechodniem, co przeleciał obok, ukłonu nie złożywszy – bo spotkało go szczęście, bo serce się rwało, bo – skoczył w pląsie, uwiesił się bulgoczącej rynny, ciżmy zalał przy okazji – a, śmiał się z ciżm, miał słońce u stóp i apetyt na miłość ogarniał, ach, znów! Foltest przytknął czule policzek do rynny. Ach, śpiewać i tańczyć, po prostu tańczyć w deszczu!

Tańczył więc, kołował z pluskiem przez cały trotuar, pusty, taka ulewna noc, że kto żyw, zniknął stąd… Foltest wyhamował na chwilę, odrzucił głowę, popatrzył prosto w niebo. I co, pada deszcz? A tu śmiać mu się chce! I tańczyć, i takt laseczką wybijać – da-da-da-da-da, stuk-stuk-stuk-stuk-stuk – i wokół laseczki krążyć, i obejmować, palcami jak po lutni przebierać, da-da-da-da-da, stuk-stuk-stuk-stuk-PLUUUSK.

Ach, tańczyć i śpiewać, kiedy deszcz!

;

Talar stał w bramie, kuląc się przed tnącą ukośnie pluchą i patrzył w zadumie, jak Jaśnie Wielmożny król Foltest władowuje się w pląsie pod rynnę, po czym, nadal tanecznym krokiem, bierze za bełtanie jaśnie wielmożnymi nogami w rynsztoku.

Ostatni raz, kiedy władca tak harcował, skończył się przeprowadzką i wzywaniem wiedźmina. A wtedy było ciepło, środek lata. Talar westchnął w duchu, pokiwał głową. Teraz to się, kurwa, pewnie bez regularnej armii nie obejdzie.


	5. Chapter 5

_Z tomu: Fraszki sowizrzalskie, Książnica Oxenfurcka, AD. MDXCVI_

**Lament Vergeński**

Daremne żale - próżny trud,

Bezsilne złorzeczenia!

Przez te dwa wieki Starszy Lud

Odwykł od chędożenia.

Świat wam nie odda, idąc wstecz,

Stojącej dumnie dzidy -

Nie zdoła ogień ani miecz

Zratować od tej bidy.

Zamiast za Elireną iść,

Trza było do alkowy,

A baby, miast po traktach bić,

Obracać, pókiś młody!

Już nie cofniecie życia fal!

Darmo śpiewać o wiośnie -

Bezsilne gniewy, próżny żal!

Już pyta nie urośnie.

;;;

**Na elfa**

Raz mały elfik chciał zerżnąć smoka,

Ale że u nich kultura wysoka,

Przed pochędóżką tak perorował,

Aż się smok pierwej zmumifikował.

;;;

**Elfiątko Iorweth**

Elfiątko Iorweth w Pontarze mieszka,

Ostre ma uszko ten nasz koleżka.

Morduje pilnie przez całe ranki,

Gwałci, rabuje, pali lepianki.

A gdy do lasu z rozboju wraca,

Knuje, spiskuje – to jego praca!

Aż Saskia woła: Iorweth, rzeźniku!

A Iorweth gniewnie tupie w kąciku.

Saskia powiada: Przytul człowieka!

A on na drzewo Saskii ucieka.

Saskia powiada: Przestań podpalać!

A on się boi, że honor skala.

Lecz jest potrzebny Saskii Wiewiórek,

Bo bardzo słaby ma Vergen murek.

Szkoda, że z taką siłą i stylem

Musi nasz Iorweth być kurwim synem.


End file.
